Long Kiss Goodbye
by Mitsuki Ota
Summary: "Tak bisakah kau merasakan rasa sakit ini, Hinata?" PeinHina. Mind to RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Long Kiss Goodbye © Halcali**

**This fic © Mitsuki Ota**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: standard applied**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dont like? Dont read!**

.

.

.

Tarik napas  
Lepaskan  
Tarik napas  
Lepaskan

Aku memandangi surat yang ada digenggaman tanganku. Surat yang mungkin dari dulu aku inginkan. Sejak awal aku menikah. Tinggal menandatangani dan aku akan resmi bercerai dengan suamiku. Sesuai janjinya dia akan melepaskanku, meskipun awalnya ia enggan untuk melakukannya. Aku tahu ini adalah kekonyolan yang sengaja aku ciptakan. Berada dilingkaran ini hanya akan menyakiti kami. Pernikahan ini seharusnya tak pernah terjadi. Aku tahu aku bodoh karena telah berpikir mungkin aku bisa mencintai suamiku setelah kami menikah. Pada kenyataannya hanya suamiku saja yang mencintai dan menginginkanku. Tak ada yang salah dengan menerima lamarannya. Aku butuh sandaran dan tempat melampiaskan rasa sakit hatiku setelah orang yang aku cintai meninggalkanku. Suamiku—yang akan menjadi mantan—datang dan menawarkan dirinya untuk menyembuhkan rasa sakitku. Ketika aku bilang mungkin aku tidak bisa mencintainya dia baik-baik saja dengan semua itu. Bohong. Aku tahu itu bohong. Namun aku tetap saja menerima pinangannya.

.

Pernikahan kami diadakan kecil-kecilan. Karena hanya keluargaku dan keluarga suamiku saja yang diundang. Tidak ramai namun aku suka. Semua yang datang tersenyum dan berdo'a semoga aku dan suamiku bahagia. Aku pun berharap seperti itu. Aku berharap suatu hari nanti aku akan mencintai Pein meskipun aku masih meragukannya. Tapi keyakinanku kembali goyah saat aku melihat mantan kekasihku datang ke pernikahanku—entah siapa yang mengundangnya. Mengucapkan kata sedih saat melihatku menikah dengan orang lain. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Pein? Kau suamiku yang tidak kuncintai tapi mencintaiku dan mantan kekasihku yang aku cintai ternyata masih punya perasaan padaku. Mana yang harus kupilih? Kenyataan menyakitkan itu membuatku sedih dan bimbang. Tapi nyatanya aku tetap memilihmu. Suamiku. Dan kehidupan yang menyakitkan menunggu kita untuk singgah terlebih dahulu.

.

Apa kau tahu, Pein? Menjalani peran sebagai isterimu dengan sebaik-baiknya bukan perkara yang mudah untukku. Tapi kau terus mendukungku dan tersenyum. Membuatku makin bersalah. Dan semua makin rumit ketika aku jatuh ke lubang itu lagi. Dipelukan seorang mantan kasih tersayang.

.

Pein, mengertikah dirimu bahwa tiap memikirkanmu aku selalu sedih?

Pein, mengertikah kau saat kita bertengkar hatiku telah remuk olehmu?

"Tak bisakah kau merasakan rasa sakit ini, Hinata?"

Aku mengerti tapi aku diam dan terus menyakitimu.

"Kita bercerai saja."

Aku tak sanggup hidup seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau! Dan tak akan pernah menceraikanmu!"

Terus melukaimu dengan hatiku yang termiliki olehnya.

Kau pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih dariku.

Dan waktu sebulan cukup untuk mencairkan hatimu untuk meninggalkanku. Melanggar janji yang kau buat padaku. Saat itu aku merasa aku telah remuk oleh perasaanku sendiri.

.

Aku mencintaimu.

Sesaat setelah aku memutuskan untuk berpisah. Mengakhiri kisah konyol yang kita berdua ciptakan.

Aku menyesal.

Kau memelukku dan membiarkanku menangis dipelukanmu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Semoga kau bahagia."

Jangan katakan itu, kumohon.

"Aku pikir mengikatmu adalah keputusan terbaik untukku. Tapi aku salah."

Kau tidak salah

"Seharusnya aku diam saja dan tetap berada di sampingmu sebagai teman, sebagai seorang sahabat."

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata."

Ia mencium bibirku. Lama.

"Selamat tinggal. Baik-baik dengan Gaara."

Tidak! Tunggu! Jangan pergi!

Pein, jangan tinggalkan aku!

Namun aku dengan bodohnya hanya menatap Pein yang pergi. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengatakan sesuatu untuk menahannya untuk tinggal di sisiku.

"Pein ... jangan pergi," bisikku. Terlambat. Pein sudah pergi. Membawa hatiku yang telah hancur bersamanya.

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hah, setelah frustasi dengan fanfic-fanfic-ku yang hilang, aku malah bikin fic super gaje kayak gini. Ini ide dadakan dan ditulis cuma berapa jam ya? Lupa :P aku tahu ini gaje, abal, dan menyedihkan (?) tapi~ aku cinta PeinHina XDD**

**Terima kasih yang sudah mampir. Semoga kita bisa ketemu di sekuel fic ini #semoga**

**Itu pun kalo ada yang minta#geplaked**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**Kudus**

**Selasa, 25 Desember 2012**


End file.
